What Are You Doing?
by Kiming
Summary: Wonwoo memulai semuanya dengan kata 'apa yang kau lakukan' dan mendapatkan hati Mingyu teman sekelasnya/MEANIE/DLDR/BL NON-GS
1. Chapter 1

What Are You Doing?

(Meanie)

Wonwoo memasuki kelas barunya. Ia melongok dan melihat beberapa teman barunya. Wonwoo mendesah kecewa. Semua temannya sudah memiliki kelompok masing-masing dan Wonwoo yang notabene anak pendiam menjadi malas masuk kelas. Kelasnya didominasi oleh perempuan, membuat Wonwoo semakin malas karena Wonwoo yakin bahwa nantinya kelasnya akan sangat ramai. Wonwoo tidak suka ramai, ia lebih suka menyumpal telinganya menggunakan earphone jika situasi di sekitarnya sangat ramai.

BRUK

Baru saja Wonwoo membalikkan badannya, bermaksud untuk kelaur dari kelasnya dan membolos di hari pertamanya kuliah, seseorang sudah menubrukkan badannya ke Wonwoo. Secara teknis mungkin bukan orang itu yang menabrak Wonwoo, tetapi Wonwoo lah yang langsung membalikkan badannya ketika orang itu akan masuk. Wonwoo tidak terjatuh, mukanya hanya terbentur dada bidang orang itu, membuat kacamata bulatnya sedikit merosot dari hidung mancungnya.

"Kau mau membolos?" tanya orang itu. Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia terpana ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki yang tadi ditabraknya begitu tampan dan tinggi. Wonwoo memang termasuk tinggi, tetapi orang ini lebih tinggi daripada Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk lalu menggeleng dengan kaku.

"Bilang saja mau membolos, akan kutemani.." jawab orang itu enteng. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Wonwoo menghela napasnya, daripada ia tidak mempunyai teman di kelas dan semakin bosan, tidak ada salahnya ia mengikuti orang ini membolos di jam pertama ini. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendahului orang itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya orang itu. Wonwoo yang menunduk tidak mendengar apapun yang dibicarakan orang itu.

"Hey, namamu siapa?" tanya orang itu sambil menarik kerah baju Wonwoo. Wonwoo terhuyung lalu menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, namun orang itu hanya menatap tajam Wonwoo juga bahkan lebih mengintimidasi Wonwoo.

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo dan jangan menarik bajuku sembarangan!" protes Wonwoo sambil menggeliat dan menarik diri dari cengkraman lelaki tinggi tadi. Ia menatap lelaki itu tajam dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu.." ucap namja itu. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Mingyu ya, ah Kim Mingyu namanya. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, namanya lucu, seperti orangnya. Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa bahwa ia nyaman dengan lelaki ini. Kesan pertama yang Wonwoo dapatkan adalah orang ini mengasyikkan. Walaupun Wonwoo tidak menanggapinya dengan baik, tetapi orang ini selalu mengajaknya berbicara duluan.

"Kau mau makan ini?" tanya Mingyu sambil menyodorkan roti. Mereka sedang ada di kantin jika kalian ingin tahu, dan entah kenapa, feeling Mingyu mengatakan bahwa lelaki kurus di sampingnya ini belum makan dan kelihatan kelaparan. Wonwoo menatap roti itu. Ugh, roti isi ikan, dan Wonwoo benci ikan atau yang berbau-bau ikan ataupun segala jenis hewan yang hidup di air. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan ramyeon cup.

"Aku ingin ramyeon saja, uhm, Gyu.." ucap Wonwoo kaku. Sedikit sebal karena meskipun tinggi, Wonwoo tidak bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Mingyu tertawa pelan dan mengambilkan ramyeon cup, lalu memberikan kepada bibinya untuk diseduh. Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya tertuju pada sebotol cola dingin yang dijual di sana.

"Uhm, Gyu.. aku akan mengambil cola sebentar, kau tunggu di sini.." ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang mengambil cola dan langsung membayarnya, tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang Wonwoo tujukan kepada paman penjual cola tadi. Mingyu yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Melihat senyuman Wonwoo membuat pipinya memerah. Astaga, Mingyu pasti salah makan sesuatu.

Mingyu tersadar saat bibi penjual ramyeon memberikan 2 cup ramyeon kepada Mingyu. Mingyu langsung membayar dan membawa kedua ramyeon tersebut sebelum berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat Mingyu.

"Kata ahjussi yang tau kalau aku membolos, ada tempat terbaik untuk membolos. Kau tau dimana?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Wonwoo mendengus, ia pikir Mingyu itu tau segala tempat di sekolah ini. Dengan mengehela napas, Wonwoo pun langsung berjalan dahulu diikuti Mingyu di belakangnya.

Mereka sampai di perkebunan apel milik sekolahan. Bagaimana mereka sampai di sana? Beruntunglah ingatan Wonwoo sangat tajam dan ia mampu mengingat setiap detail yang diceritakan ahjussi penjual cola tadi padanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di rumput yang bersih, sedikit menauh dari pepohonan apel yang mulai berbuah dan menggoda untuk dipetik. Mingyu duduk di samping Wonwoo dan menyerahkan ramyeon cup yang tadi dibelinya. Wonwoo menerima dengan senang hati, lalu mulai memakan ramyeon itu dengan dalam diam, membuat Mingyu tersenyum, lalu meraih ramyeon cupnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau membolos?" tanya Mingyu setelah mereka selesai makan. Wonwoo menaruh cupnya dan memandang depan.

"Aku tidak mudah bergaul dengan siapapun, dan aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik di tempat yang menurutku asing.." jawab Wonwoo seadanya. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menguap lalu merebahkan dirinya di paha Wonwoo. Membuat lelaki itu terjingkat kaget.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggumam tidak jelas dan memejamkan matanya. Ia meraih tangan Wonwoo dan meletakkan tangan Wonwoo untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Tanganmu hangat, biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku sangat lelah.." ucap Mingyu. Jantung Wonwoo tiba-tiba berdegup tidak karuan dan semburat merah mulai menjalar ke pipinya. Astaga, Wonwoo rasa ia terjangkit syndrom jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

-TBC-

::: Coretan Author :::

Haloha, author balik lagi dengan ff yang gak jelas lanjutannya gimana.. menurut kalian enaknya ini dilanjutin apa enggak? Aku juga asal ngetik ini dan berjalan segini juga.. butuh inspirasi sumpah..

Please read, like, and review reader-nim #bow


	2. Chapter 2

What Are You Doing? (chapter 2)

(Meanie)

Semenjak kejadian di kebun apel itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo semakin dekat. Sebenarnya tidak juga, mereka dekat karena Mingyu yang selalu menempel pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang memang asalnya tsundere, awalnya saja menolak, tapi lama-kelamaan Wonwoo juga menerima Mingyu menempel padanya. Wonwoo tidak memaksa kan? Lagipula Wonwoo juga senang-senang saja didekati oleh lelaki pujaannya.

Seperti hari ini, Mingyu rela datang ke rumah Wonwoo yang berbeda arah dengannya hanya untuk membantu Wonwoo membawa buku-buku pelajaran milik teman sekelasnya. Wonwoo memang dipilih menjadi bendahara, karena katanya dia terlihat pintar dan terlihat jujur. Wonwoo yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi jadi menerimanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin Mingyu yang menjadi wakil bendaharanya, atau kalau tidak Seungkwan, karena Wonwoo sangat dekat dengan kedua orang itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Seulgi, mengajukan diri sebagai bendahara. Wonwoo hanya menghela napas dan menerimanya, walaupun ia sangat tidak menyukai Seulgi.

Wonwoo tersenyum ketika melihat siluet motor milik Mingyu. Wonwoo kemarin hanya bilang Mingyu harus menunggu di pertigaan di dekat rumahnya. Jadi, ketika Mingyu mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia akan berangkat, maka Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan rumahnya. Hitung-hitung agar Mingyu tidak menunggu lama.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Mingyu begitu sampai. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengangkat kardusnya dan menaruh di bagian depan sepeda Mingyu.

"Apa muat?" tanya Wonwoo ketika tidak bisa meletakkan kardusnya. Mingyu tertawa lalu meraih kardus itu dan menatanya di bagian depan sepedanya. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo lalu tersenyum mengejek pada Wonwoo.

"Dimana otak pintarmu, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu meremehkan. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menendang dengan sayang tulang kering Wonwoo. Tangannya melayang mencubit pinggang Mingyu yang membuahkan desisan kesakitan dari namja tinggi itu. Tanpa memikirkan reaksi Mingyu nantinya, Wonwoo langsung naik ke motor Mingyu, memegang tas Mingyu agar tidak jatuh. Mingyu hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mulai menjalankan motornya menuju sekolah.

 __What Are You Doing?__

"Wonwoo.." panggil seseorang. Wonwoo yang sedang membereskan peralatan tulisnya pun menolehkan kepalanya. Mingyu berjalan ke arahnya dengan 2 cup ramyeon ditangannya. Ia memberikan 1 cup kepada Wonwoo, sedangkan 1 nya lagi Mingyu makan sendiri. Wonwoo terpaksa duduk kembali dan memakan ramyeonnya dalam diam. Mata tajamnya sesekali melirik ke arah Mingyu yang sedang makan ramyeon sambil memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Mingyu-ya.." panggil seseorang. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Terlihat Tzuyu dan Sana teman sekelas mereka mendekati Mingyu. Ah, Wonwoo ingat, dipelajaran kewarganegaraan Tzuyu dan Mingyu adalah satu kelompok. Hati Wonwoo sedikit perih karena itu. Mingyu bahkan langsung mengabaikan Wonwoo maupun gamenya dan serius berbincang dengan kedua yeoja itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan? Sekalian aku mengantar Wonwoo mencari buku dan mengerjakan tugasnya.." tawar Mingyu. Tzuyu menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Di dalam hati Wonwoo mendecih, dasar serigala berbulu domba. Senang sekali ditawari Mingyu kerja kelompok.

"Bagaimana, Won?" tanya Mingyu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghela napas dan terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya. Apa gunanya menolak, daripada ia pergi sendirian, lebih baik ia menuruti tawaran Mingyu saja.

'Setidaknya aku bisa menahan sakit hatiku nanti..'

 __What Are You Doing?__

Wonwoo berdiri di lokernya. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatan tugasnya beserta buku penunjang yang ia punya, tak lupa ia juga mengeluarkan laptop. Sedikit kesulitan memang, tapi entah kenapa ia bersikeras membawa semuanya langsung. Wonwoo tidak mau naik turun tangga selama 2 kali, itu sangat melelahkan dan Wonwoo sangat benci kelelahan. Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menghampirinya.

"Bisa?" tanya Mingyu yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan membawakan laptop beserta barang bawaan Wonwoo. Mata Wonwoo terbelalak lebar begitu Mingyu sudah membawakan barangnya, namja itu segera pergi mendahului Wonwoo. Tanpa Mingyu tahu bahwa dibelakangnya Wonwoo sedang tersenyum tipis dengan rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajah manisnya.

"Tunggu, Mingyu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya.." seru Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu sedang kesusahan meng-scan kartu tanda pelajarnya sebagai syarat meminjam kunci loker perpustakaan. Ia meraih kunci dan kartu tanda pelajar Mingyu lalu mulai meng-scannya secara bergantian, begitupun pula ketika mereka masuk. Tzuyu menunggu mereka di tangga, Mingyu berseru pelan menyuruh yeoja itu pergi mencari tempat.

"Kau yakin bisa membawanya?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan dengan menggunakan kekuatan kaki panjangnya yang kata teman-teman sekelasnya 'kaki goals' itu. Wonwoo mendengus, kalau Mingyu sudah menggunakan kekuatannya, maka Wonwoo akan dengan terpaksa menggunakan kekuatan kaki panjangnya juga.

Mingyu menghampiri Tzuyu yang sudah terlarut dalam buku tugasnya. Ia mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Tzuyu dan menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk di sampingnya. Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan mulai membuka laptopnya, mulai mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian. Kenapa Wonwoo tidak mengerjakan tugas dengan kelompoknya? Itu karena kelompoknya adalah Jihoon yang entah kemana perginya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan sendiri.

Satu jam Wonwoo berkutat dengan segala tugas kelompok maupun individunya dengan earphone melekat ditelinganya. Ia melirik kedua insan manusia di sebelahnya. Hatinya mencelos melihat Mingyu yang sangat dekat dengan Tzuyu dan bahkan tertawa bersama entah memikirkan apa. Merasa diperhatikan, Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo.

"Ada apa? Ada yang sulit? Butuh bantuan?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada yang menurut Wonwoo sok khawatir itu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus kepada laptopnya. Namun suara tawa di sampingnya lama-kelamaan membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Jadi ia lebih memilih melepaskan earphonenya dan berdiri, ingin menuju toilet.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu menahan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Toilet." Jawab Wonwoo singkat dan dingin, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu. Ia berlalu dari sana. Sungguh, jika dia disana untuk waktu yang lama, mungkin Wonwoo akan kehilangan kendali dan malah menyerang ekdua orang itu dengan kata-kata yang pedas. Jadi, karena Wonwoo memilih menghindari itu, maka dia pergi ke toilet.

"Loh, Wonwoo?" panggil seseorang. Wonwoo yang tadi akan berjalan ke toilet langsung membalikkan badannya. Matanya berbinar ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu. ia berlari kecil menghampiri lelaki tadi dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Seungcheol sunbae.." sapa Wonwoo dengan senyuman manisnya. Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengajak Wonwoo duduk di sampingnya. Seungcheol adalah kakak kelas Wonwoo di junior high school dulu, seseorang yang Wonwoo kagumi pula. Bisa dibilang, Seungcheol adalah panutannya dan sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Maka ketika tahu Seungcheol bersekolah di sini, Wonwoo langsung mengikutinya.

 __What Are You Doing?__

Mingyu turun dari tangga ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat siluet orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berbicara dengan orang lain yang Mingyu tidak kenal. Bahkan, mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Ia memicingkan kembali matanya dan benar dugaannya bahwa orang itu adalah Wonwo. Entah kenapa, Mingyu sedikit tidak suka ketika Wonwoo dengan bebasnya mengumbar tawanya yang Mingyu akui sangat manis. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Mingyu langsung menghampiri Wonwoo dan menepuk punggung namja manis itu. Membuat Wonwoo terjingkat kaget lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wae?" tanya Wonwoo. Tukang perusak moodnya datang dan menghancurkan mood yang sudah ia sembuhkan dengan sangat baik dengan kehadiran Seungcheol. Mingyu menunjuk Seungcheol dengan dagunya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Mingyu. Aura mengintimidasi keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat sekitarnya menjadi gelap. Tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Wonwoo yang menunjukkan tatapan tajamnya dan Seungcheol yang masih bertahan dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Choi Seungcheol, aku adalah sunbae Wonwoo di junior high school dulu.. dan, kurasa kau butuh asupan pendidikan sopan santun, ketika berbicara dengan sunbaemu, Kim Mingyu-ssi.." ucap Seungcheol tajam sambil menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tajam. Mingyu ganti menatap Seungcheol tajam. Baru saja ia ingin membalas perkataan Seungcheol, tapi Wonwoo sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Mianhae, Sunbae.. tapi kurasa aku harus kembali ke tempatku.. aku belum menyelesaikan semua tugasku.." pamit Wonwoo sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Seungcheol tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Wonwoo dengan terburu-buru menarik Mingyu menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengannya.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Memangnya kau siapa, Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo tajam dan telak.

Ah, Mingyu lupa. Dirinya siapa untuk Wonwoo? Kenapa dengan lancang ia berkata bahwa ia tidak menyukai Wonwoo berdekatan dengan pria lain selain dirinya? Apa hubungannya dengan Wonwoo?

"Aku.."

-TBC-

::: Coretan Author :::

Hola hola reader-nim #bow

Author bawa lagi kelanjutannya huhuhu.. ini mumpung imajinasi lagi mengalir dengan deras tanpa gangguan dari tugas.. oh iya, itu sistem perpustakaannya author samain sama sistem perpustakaan di kampusnya author.. jadi itu latarnya author buat di perpustakaan kampusnya author.. karena yah, author buat ff ini karena ini adalah real dari kisahnya author hehehe.. author pihak yang mana? Mingyu atau Wonwoo? huhuhu ada lah pokoknya..

Jangan lupa review reader-nim #bow

Terimakasih dan terima author sebelah (emoji lope lope)


	3. Chapter 3

What Are You Doing? Chap 3

(Meanie)

"Aku.."

Mingyu tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terdiam cukup lama, otaknya seolah berhenti dan tidak menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk menyakinkan Wonwoo. Melihat itu Wonwoo hanya terkekh dan berlalu dari hadapan Mingyu. Percuma ia bertahan di sana dan emnunggu ucapan Mingyu jika keputusan Mingyu menyakitkan untuknya.

Mingyu menghela napas dan mengikuti Wonwoo kembali ke tempatnya. Mingyu melihat Wonwoo berbincang sebentar dengan Tzuyu dari kejauhan lalu kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia terlihat mengucapkan salam pada Tzuyu, lalu berjalan melewati Mingyu. Mingyu menarik napasnya, dengan kesal ia mengikuti langkah Wonwoo yang berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia membiarkan Wonwoo menyelesaikan kegiatannya memasukkan barang-barang ke tasnya. Ketika Wonwoo untuk yang kedua kalinya melewati Mingyu dan mengabaikan eksistensi Mingyu, Mingyu mulai jengah dan menahan lengan Wonwoo.

"Lepaskan aku.." ucap Wonwoo tajam. Tanpa berkata apapun, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke dalam kamar mandi pria dan masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik cukup besar di sana. Mingyu menghempaskan Wonwoo ketembok. Wonwoo sedikit mengerang, namun tatapan tajamnya tidak lepas dari Mingyu. Mingyu menggenggam tangannya, memajukan wajahnya dan menatap dalam kepada iris tajam milik Wonwoo. Mingyu memejamkan matanya dan mulai mencium Wonwoo. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, namun ketika Mingyu mulai melumat bibirnya, Wonwoo mulai memejamkan matanya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan baru berhenti ketika Wonwoo menepuk pelan dada Mingyu, menyadarkan bahwa namja itu membutuhkan oksigen masuk ke paru-parunya sekarang. Ciuman keduanya terputus, menghasilkan lelehan benang saliva. Wajah Wonwoo memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya, begitupun pula dengan Mingyu. Dengan terburu Wonwoo meraih ganggang pintu kamar mandi, namun pergerakan tangannya berhenti. Mingyu meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mianhae, aku.. aku.." ucap Mingyu terbata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dihelaian rambut di helaian rambut Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo yang sudah memerah, jadi makin memerah. Aigoo, apa yang harus Wonwoo lakukan sekarang? Melanjutkan membuka pintu atau mempertahankan momennya bersama Mingyu?

"Aku.. Mingyu aku.." Wonwoo juga ikut terbata saat berbicara. Ah, serba salah jika keadaannya begini. Akhirnya, Wonwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia melepaskan tangan Mingyu dan berbalik menghadap Mingyu. Ia mengelus rahang milik namja di depannya dan mencium pipinya sekilas lalu keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Mingyu yang sekarang terpaku dengan mata membulat lebar dan jangan lupa rona merahnya yang menyebar sampai ke telinganya pula.

 __What Are You Doing?__

Sudah 1 minggu sejak kejadian ciuman itu. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu, dan beruntungnya hari itu pula kamar mandi sangat sepi. Mingyu dan Wonwoo bukannya menjadi canggung, mereka malah semakin dekat. Namun Wonwoo masih menyembunyikan perasaannya, walaupun sudah tidak serapat dulu karena mungkin Mingyu sudah tahu sedikit. Mingyu tidak pernah mengungkit tentang kejadian itu dan tetap melaksanakan kegiatan sehari-harinya –membelikan Wonwoo makanan- dengan biasa.

"Mingyu..." panggil Tzuyu sambil mengacungkan ponsel. Mingyu yang akan duduk di samping Wonwoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Mingyu tersenyum lalu menaruh 2 cup ramyeon di depan Wonwoo dan berlari kecil menghampiri Tzuyu. Mereka berbincang cukup lama dan bisa dibilang cukup seru karena baik Mingyu maupun Tzuyu sama-sama memiliki hal yang mereka sukai, yaitu game. Wonwoo mendesah lalu mulai mengambil satu cup ramyeon dan mulai memakannya. Biasanya jika Wonwoo langsung memakannya maka Mingyu akan mengomel kepadanya bahwa itu masih sangat panas dan bisa menyebabkan gangguan pencernaan. Tapi sekarang Wonwoo tidak peduli, ia cukup lapar dan Mingyu malah asyik mengobrol dengan Tzuyu. Mungkin ciuman kemarin hanya Wonwoo yang merasakan lebih, Mingyu tidak, atau bahkan hanya dianggap angin lalu dan hanya sekedar hiburan.

"Wonwoo.." panggil seseorang dengan sedikit berteriak. Wonwoo menoleh dan menemukan Seungkwan dan Jeonghan sedang melambai ke arahnya. Wonwoo menghela napas lega, kedua orang ini sudah menghilang semenjak bel istirahat berbunyi. Wonwoo menaruh cup ramyeon yang sudah kosong lalu menghampiri teman-temannya. Meninggalkan ramyeon milik Mingyu yang mulai berubah dingin. Wonwoo menarik kedua temannya menuju ke atap sekolah.

"Hei hei Jeon Wonwoo bokdeongori, kau kenapa hm? Wajahmu yang penuh aura hitam semakin menghitam saja akhir-akhir ini, wae?" tanya Jeonghan ketika mereka bertiga sudah duduk. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ejekan Jeonghan, namun tak lama kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Jeonghan-ah.. Seungkwan-ah.." rengek Wonwoo manja sambil memeluk tubuh gembul Jeonghan. Sedangkan kedua orang yang berada di samping kanan dan kiri Wonwoo itu hanya saling melihat satu sama lain dan mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

"Hey wae? Ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu?" tanya Jeonghan kalem. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Bukan rahasia lagi untuk Jeonghan dan Seungkwan bahwa Wonwoo sangat menyukai ah bahkan bisa disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Mingyu. Orang tertinggi di kelas mereka. Jeonghan menghela napas dan mengelus rambut Wonwoo. Sebenarnya menurut Jeonghan, Mingyu memang sangat perhatian dan mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti Wonwoo, hal itupun dibuktikan dengan perlakuan pada Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini. Mingyu seakan terus menjaga Wonwoo, tapi disisi lain Mingyu juga dekat dengan seseorang yang Jeonghan yakini sangat mengganggu kedekatan mereka berdua, si Tzuyu itu. Jeonghan juga tidak menyalahkan Mingyu karena Mingyu memang supel kepada teman-temannya tidak peduli itu namja ataupun yeoja.

"Lalu, apa yang Mingyu lakukan kepadamu?" tanya Jeonghan masih dengan nada kalem. Setidaknya ia harus menjadi wadah curhat yang baik bagi teman-temannya.

"A-aku.. aku.. Jeonghan-ah.. aku itu.. berciuman dengan uhm.. Mingyu.." ucap Wonwoo terbata. Ia langsung memeluk Jeonghan lebih erat. Ah, Wonwoo sangat malu sekarang. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menutupi wajahnya entah dengan apa. Sedangkan Jeonghan dan Seungkwan ternganga mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"A-apa itu benar? Kau tidak bercanda, Won? Woah!" Seungkwan yang mulai tersadar dari acara terkejutnya itu langsung menerjang Wonwoo dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hanya bisa dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Wonwoo. Cerita itu mengalir saja dari mulut Wonwoo. Jeonghan dan Seungkwan hanya bisa diam mendengar semua cerita dari Wonwoo.

"Tapi, Won, Mingyu sekarang sedang dekat dengan Tzuyu. Dia tidak bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang dilakukannya? Kalau benar tebakanku seperti itu jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Dekati Seungcheol sunbae, dia terkenal baik di sekolah.." omel Jeonghan. Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Yang ada nantinya kau yang cemburu ketika mengetahui aku berpacaran dengan Seungcheol sunbae.." ucap Wonwoo. Jeonghan hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Tapi jika itu benar, Won.. maka Mingyu adalah lelaki breng.-" perkataan Jeonghan langsung terpotong ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Ketiga orang itu menoleh dan menemukan Mingyu berjalan dengan angkuhnya dari belakang mereka. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, ketika Mingyu memergoki mereka sedang menceritakan perihal ciuman.

"Berhenti mengumpatiku, Jeonghan hyung.." ucap Mingyu berat dan dingin. Wonwoo langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Mingyu berdehem sedikit dan berjalan cepat kearah mereka bertiga lalu jongkok di depan Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu, Won.. aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali semenjak kejadian itu. Aku berpikir mungkin kau langsung melupakan hal itu karena kau bersikap biasa saja. A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu waktu itu dan sekarang. Aku tidak tau jika kau juga mneyimpan semuanya sendiri. Setelah kau menceritakan itu semua pada mereka, aku langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa selama ini kau tidak melupakanku ataupun melupakan hal itu. Untuk Tzuyu, aku tidak dekat dalam artian khusus dengan Tzuyu, aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Jadi, jangan salah paham.." ucap Mingyu lalu mengecup kening Wonwoo dan berlalu dari sana dengan sedikit berlari. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terpaku dan teman-teman Wonwoo yang berteriak heboh melihat perlakuan Mingyu.

-TBC-

::: Coretan Author :::

Hola hola author bawa kelanjutan dari What Are You Doing. Ada kemarin yang nanya, kapan ada kejelasan diantara mereka berdua, tapi author jawabnya belum ada kejelasan karena ini adalah kisah nyata author. Jadi, karena author juga belum dikasih kejelasan juga, maka author juga bingung mau ngasih kejelasan kaya gimana..

Tapi karena nanti gak jelas-jelas, mungkin chapter depan ada kejelasan dibalik hubungan mereka berdua. Sekaligus mungkin nanti jadi endingnya ff ini.. author gak mau banyak-banyak chapter karena percuma chpater panjang kalau kalian malah bosan..

Dan lagi, author minta review dari kalian, review dari kalian sangat membantu. Author memang bukan penulis pro, jadi sempetin nulis di kolom review sedikit aja gak papa. Uhm, itu aja yang author coretkan..

Jangan lupa review reader-nim #bow

Terimakasih dan terima author sebelah (emoji lope-lope)


	4. Chapter 4

What Are You Doing? Chap 4

(Meanie)

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Hari ini Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Jisoo, dan Minghao mengajaknya untuk ke kolam renang. Wonwoo yang sangat ingin menyentuh air jadi semangat untuk pergi ke kolam renang. Namun, wajah tak bersahabat dari Jeonghan dan Seungkwan malah membuatnya salah tingkah. Kemarin Jeonghan dan Seungkwan mati-matian menceramahinya tentang bagaimana hubungannya dengan Mingyu, dan bagaimana perlakuan Mingyu padanya. Wonwoo sudah bilang bahwa dia akan berusaha menarik perhatian Mingyu, namun yang terjadi adalah kedua temannya itu memaksa untuk mendekati secara blak-blakan seperti selalu menempel pada Mingyu atau hal yang lain yang bahkan Wonwoo tidak bisa.

Maka dari itu selama perjalanan, di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh ayah Jisoo, Wonwoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan meremat ujung sweeternya. Ugh, rasanya tidak enak menunggu balasan pesan dari Mingyu untuk ditunjukkan kepada kedua temannya. Jeonghan masih diam, namun ia tahu jika Wonwoo tidak di gertak seperti ini, maka ia akan kalah sebelum berperang karena dia memang pasif dalam segala hal. Membiarkan kehidupannya mengalir begitu saja padahal hal itu menyakiti dirinya dan hatinya. Jeonghan memang teman kedua Wonwoo setelah Mingyu dan entah kenapa Wonwoo hanya terbuka padanya dan menceritakan seluk beluk diri dan sifatnya.

"Kita sampai.." seru Seungkwan heboh. Mobil yang sedari tadi memang suasananya menyenangkan semakin menyenangkan ketika seruan Seungkwan membuat seisi mobil tertawa, termasuk Wonwoo. Seungkwan adalah tipe yang mudah melupakan semuanya dan satu-satunya orang yang berpikiran posistif tentang segala hal. Jisoo turun lalu mengucapkan pesan kepada ayahnya untuk nanti menjemputnya sebelum malam, mereka berempat masuk ke dalam area kolam renang dan mulai membuka atasan mereka. Wonwoo yang sudah siap langsung saja mengajak Seungkwan untuk masuk ke dalam air sembari menunggu Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Minghao berganti baju.

"Mingyu sudah membalas pesanmu?" tanya Seungkwan. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Seungkwan tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Wonwoo ketika melihat Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Have fun, Mingyu mungkin tidak ingin mengganggu waktu bersantaimu.. bukankah kemarin kau bilang padanya bahwa kau akan keluar? Jadi santai saja, Jeonghan hanya menggertak.." ucap Seungkwan menenangkan. Wonwoo menghela napas lega, setidaknya hatinya tidak segundah yang tadi. Seungkwan lalu berlari kecil menuju kamar ganti, sedangkan Wonwoo langsung menyusul Jeonghan yang sudah bersiap untuk masuk ke kolam renang. Wonwoo melepaskan kaos dan celana trainingnya, menyisakan celana renang yang biasa dipakainya.

"Jadi bagaimana Mingyu?" tanya Jeonghan yang sudah melipat pakaiannya. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya, lalu menggeleng. Jeonghan duduk disampingnya lalu merangkul pundak Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu, kau mudah saja kalah jika kau seperti ini terus.. bagaimana kau bisa menang mendapatkan orang yang kau suka jika pasif hm?" ucap Jeonghan lalu berlalu dari hadapan Wonwoo dan langsung masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang termenung meresapi perkataan Jeonghan.

 _'Bagaimana kau bisa menang mendapatkan orang yang kau suka jika pasif hm?'_ Kata-kata itu terus berulang dalam benak Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghela napas, apa yang perlu diubahnya? Ia ingin Mingyu menyukai ia apa adanya, bukan karena Wonwoo membuat sesuatu berbeda agar Mingyu suka. Itu bukan gayanya. Wonwoo menghela napas, tidak ada habisnya jika ia terus memikirkan hal ini secara berulang kali. Ia ingin menikmati waktu santainya, dan ia hanya ingin hari ini tidak ia rusak sendiri.

 ___ _What Are You Doing?__

Hari sudah petang ketika mereka keluar dari kolam renang. Mereka sama-sama menaiki mobil milik Jisoo. Sudah ada 25 menit dan mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke pusat perbelanjaan yang ada disana. Mereka memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat barang yang dijual disana sekaligus mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan sedari tadi karena hanya membawa bekal sedikit. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan-makan, namun karena Jisoo sedang ada acara, jadinya Jisoo pulang terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Minghao, dan Wonwoo. mereka melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka. Mereka mulai membicarakan teman-teman sekelas mereka, mencakup dari orang yang paling disukai yaitu Mingyu sampai orang yang paling dibenci yaitu Hana.

"Hey siapa berani mengajak foto Hana? Aku akan traktir ice cream sepuasnya.." tiba-tiba Jeonghan berbicara. Semua yang disana tertawa terbahak-bahak tak terkecuali Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat challenge untuk berfoto dengan yeoja menyebalkan dan jelek itu?" celetuk Seungkwan, yang lain tampak masih memikirkan usul namja gembul itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat Truth or Dare saja?" usul Minghao dan disetujui semua. Mereka pun menggunakan botol air mineral yang tadi dibeli Wonwoo. mereka memulai permainan tersebut, namun arah botol itu terus menuju Wonwoo, hingga dikesempatan terakhir ketika botol tersebut mengarah ke Wonwoo, Jeonghan yang memang sudah merencanakan semuanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kesempatan terakhirmu, Tuan Jeon.. Truth or Dare secara bersamaan.. kau ingin memilih mana dulu?" ucap Jeonghan. Wonwoo menghela napas.

"Bukankah lebih baik aku mengatakan Truth dulu setelah itu Dare?" tanya Wonwoo jengah. Jeonghan mengangguk semangat dan memasang pose berpikir sejenak. Bermaksud menakut-nakuti Wonwoo, namun hal itu tentu saja tidak mempan bagi namja datar itu.

"Apa selama ini kau benar-benar yakin bahwa kau memang menyukai Mingyu? Maksudku kita tahu bahwa kalian adalah sesama lelaki, seperti aku dan Seungcheol sunbae juga misalnya. Jadi, apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu?" tanya Jeonghan. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya. Darenya mungkin tidak jauh-jauh dari Mingyu.

"Uhm, ya aku yakin.." jawab Wonwoo mantap. Jeonghan tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Ia melirik Minghao dan Seungkwan yang masih terdiam, menunggu Jeonghan melanjutkan Darenya untuk Wonwoo. Membiarkan dark angel ini menuntaskan semuanya pada Wonwoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Karena kau sudah mengakuinya, siap untuk melanjutkan ke tantangannya?" tanya Jeonghan sok dramatis. Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan jengah sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Yoon Jeonghan, sebaiknya tidak usah berbasa-basi, segera akatakan apa maumu, kau sudah.. kau sudah mempermalukanku karena daremu yang keterlaluan itu.." ucap Wonwoo datar. Jeonghan, Seungkwan, dan Minghao tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana tidak dare yang mereka berikan adalah mengajak foto Hana dengan frame heart, rekaman video dengan Doyoung yang menyebalkan, mengajak foto orang diluar kelas mereka, dan duduk disamping Hana 1 hari penuh, dimana yeoja itu selalu duduk dibaris depan. Wonwoo kan tidak suka duduk didepan, yang benar saja..

"Baiklah baiklah Jeon Wonwoo hahaha.. dengarkan baik-baik.." Jeonghan berkata dengan ekspresi serius. Wonwoo mau tak mau gugup juga jika Jeonghan dalam mode dark angelnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Daremu adalah berfoto dengan Mingyu dengan pose uhm ala ala orang dewasa, mengingat aku dan Seungkwan sudah pernah melihat Mingyu menciummu secara langsung, maka kau harus mau berfoto dengan Mingyu dengan gaya itu lagi.." ucap Jeonghan final, dan Wonwoo berani bersumpah ia ingin pindah sekolah dimana ia tidak mempunyai teman sejahil dan sejahat Jeonghan dan Seungkwan.

 ___ _What Are You Doing?__

Disinilah Wonwoo sekarang. Dengan berbekal bujukan dan beberapa bekal buatan tangannya, ia berhasil menyeret Mingyu ke atap salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang kemarin dikunjungi Wonwoo dengan Jeonghan dan Seungkwan. Mingyu awalnya menolak karena Wonwoo mengajaknya makan bekal dilokasi yang cukup jauh dari sekolahnya. Namun karena ekspresi Wonwoo menunjukkan kemelasan hingga tingkat tertinggi, Mingyu mau tak mau menurutinya.

"Sekarang apa maumu?" tanya Mingyu sambil melahap bekal buatan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghela napas, mulutnya membuka dan menutup antara ingin menyampaikan maksudnya atau tidak. Mingyu masih setia menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu sambil memakan bekal buatannya. Masakan Wonwoo tidak seburuk perkiraannya.

"Uhm, Mingyu-ya, aku.. aku ingin kau menciumku.. uhm.. maksudku kita berfoto sambil kau menciumku.. bukan bukan maksudku.."

CUP

"Eh?" perkataan Wonwoo langsung terhenti begitu saja ketika Mingyu memutuskan untuk mencium pipinya. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Wonwoo. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya ya, apapun itu, aku akan melakukan itu untukmu.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya.

-TBC-

:::Coretan Author:::

Wah wah wah banyak yang nungguin ini ff update kan ya? Maaf ya author baru saja selesai uas dan langsung kebut 2 ff di ffn dan 2 ff di wattpad. Bagi kalian para reader-nim yang punya akun wattpad, boleh mampir baca ffnya hyung tentang kenistaan 13 member seventeen dan bagaimana mereka mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Tapi maaf, karena itu merupakan projectnya hyung sama temennya hyung, jadi non yaoi ya?

Sekian cuap-cuap dari author..

Jangan lupa like and reviewnya reader-nim #bow

Terimakasih dan Terima author sebelah (emoji lope lope)

-Grup Truth or Dare yang dibuat oleh Jeonghan-

 _Wonwoo send a picture_

Sontak ketiga orang yang sedang duduk sambil memakan bekal makan siangnya langsung terjingkat kaget ketika Wonwoo mengirim fotonya dan Mingyu yang sedang berciuman dikening. Wonwoo tidak cukup gila untuk mengirim gambar dimana Mingyu sedang mengecup bibirnya.

"Woah Jeon Wonwoo daebak.." ucap Seungkwan dan Jeonghan bebarengan sambil memandangan layar hpnya yang masih menunjukkan foto Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar berciuman? Bukankah berciuman itu harusnya dibibir dan dilakukan orang dewasa?" tanya Minghao dengan polos dan membuyarkan fantasi kedua temannya. Jeonghan dan Seungkwan hanya menghela napas maklum mendengar perkataan Minghao.

"Makan dan minumlah susumu ya, Hao.." ucap Seungkwan pasrah.


	5. Chapter 5

What Are You Doing? Chap 5

(Meanie)

-Kissing scene-

"Uhm, Mingyu-ya, aku.. aku ingin kau menciumku.. uhm.. maksudku kita berfoto sambil kau menciumku.. bukan bukan maksudku.."

CUP

"Eh?" perkataan Wonwoo langsung terhenti begitu saja ketika Mingyu memutuskan untuk mencium pipinya. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Wonwoo. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya ya, apapun itu, aku akan melakukan itu untukmu.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya. Rona merah muda langsung menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Mingyu menengadahkan tangannya. Wonwoo menoleh kaku.

"A-apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mendengus.

"Ponselmu, kau minta foto berciuman kan?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya kaku, sangat kaku malah. Wonwoo lalu merogoh saku seragamnya, mengambil pinseslnya dan emmebrikannya kepada Mingyu. Mingyu menerimanya dengan senang senyuman hangat andalannya, mengabaikan Wonwoo yang menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Won.." panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya.

CUP

Mata Wonwoo yang selalu memandanga datar pada apapun itu membulat lebar. Saat ini didepan matanya adalah wajah Mingyu dengan mata yang menutup, dan jangan lupa bibir keduanya yang sedang menempel serta suara 'cekrik' pada ponselnya. Menandakan bahwa Mingyu baru saja mengambil gambarnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo tergagap. Mingyu menatap hasil jepretannya puas lalu menunjukkan kepada Wonwoo. Sontak, rona merah muda menghiasi pipi dan seluruh wajah Wonwoo.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo lagi masih dengan nada gagapnya.

"Loh, bukannya foto berciuman?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menutup wajahnya, jujur saat ini ia sangat malu. Bahkan sangat malu untuk melihat wajah Mingyu. Tidak, dia tidak akan mengirimkan ini pada siapapun termasuk kepada ketiga teman jahilnya ini. Bisa jadi gosip buruk jika mereka disini mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Bu-bukan maksudku-." Perkataan Wonwoo terhenti ketika Mingyu merebut ponselnya dan mencium keningnya lembut. Wonwoo yang membelalakkan matanya seakan membuat foto semakin romantis. Ketika Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya langsung Wonwoo merebut ponselnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo dengan masih merona menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membuka grup chatnya dan mengirim foto tersebut. Ah, ini sangat memalukan dan Mingyu dengan tanpa dosanya kembali mengelarkan ponselnya dan memainkan game kesukaannya.

 __What Are You Doing?__

Keesokan harinya Wonwoo masuk ke kelasnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ah, hari ini benar-benar sial, tadi ia bangun kesiangan dan hampir saja ketinggalan bus sekolah, lalu ketika sudah berada di dalam bus, ia merogoh ranselnya dan tidak menemukan bekal buatan ibunya didalam ranselnya. Sekarang, ia melihat ketiga temannya sedang menatapnya lapar penjelasan. Wonwoo menghela napasnya, tentu saja ia harus menjelaskan ini cepat atau lambat.

"Jeon Wonwoo, istirahat nanti kau harus ikut dengan kami ke atap sekolah.." ucap Jeonghan dengan aura hitam mengudara dibelakangnya. Wonwoo menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya, hari ini akan sangat panjang.

"Ah, jangan lupa ajak Mingyu.." ucap Jeonghan. Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan protes. Ah, dasar the dark angel menyebalkan, akan Wonwoo cakar nanti wajah cantiknya jika ia berani bertanya yang macam-macam pada Mingyu.

Akhirnya, setelah 3 jam pelajaran, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Mingyu yang akan menawarkan sesuatu ke Wonwoo langsung terkesiap ketika Wonwoo menarik lengannya dan membawanya menuju ke atap. Disana telah menunggu ketiga teman Wonwoo yang Mingyu ketahui bernama Jeonghan, Seungkwan, dan Minghao. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Wonwoo, meminta penjelasan.

"Uhm, gyu, mau makan bersama teman-temanku?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Tapi kita belum beli makanan, Won. Mau makan apa? Aku akan turun sebentar." Ucap Mingyu menawarkan. Wonwoo menggeleng dan menarik lengan Mingyu untuk duduk dibangku yang tidak jauh dari teman-temannya.

"Uhm gyu, sebenarnya, uhm mereka menanyakan tentang foto yang kemarnin.." ucap Wonwoo mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya. Mingyu melihat ketiga teman Wonwoo bergantian lalu menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat.

"Foto kemarin? Bukankah kau yang minta?" tanya Mingyu.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau mau dimintai tolong Wonwoo? kau kan bukan kekasihnya? Lalu jelaskan perlakuanmu kepada Wonwoo selama ini!" pinta Jeonghan menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Mingyu menatap Jeonghan jengah, dari awal bertemu dengan Jeonghan karena Wonwoo mengenalkannya sebagai teman, Mingyu sudah merasa tidak enak dengan perilakunya. Apalagi Wonwoo dengan polosnya mempercayai Jeonghan sebagai teman curhat. Berbeda dengan Seungkwan yang kelihatan kalem walaupun Mingyu yakin sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jeonghan. Mingyu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku melakukan itu semua karena aku.." ucapan Mingyu terhenti. Ia berhenti begitu saja karena ia tidak siap menutarakan isi hatinya.

 _'Karena aku...'_

 _'Karena aku apa?'_

 _'Suka?'_

Mingyu terdiam, membuat Jeonghan tersenyum miring. Ia berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo yang menundukkan kepalanya. Menarik tangan pemuda kurus itu lalu menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Lebih baik kau meikirkan dulu jawabanmu baik-baik, setelah itu temui Wonwoo.." ucap Jeonghan final. Jeonghan bukan bermaksud jahat atau apa, dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Wonwoo. Jeonghan tahu, tentu sangat tahu bahwa mingyu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hanya saja, Jeonghan masih ingin Mingyu jujur pada dirinya sendiri, dan ia pikir menjauhkannya dari Wonwoo untuk sementara waktu akan lebih baik untuk kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua.

 __What Are You Doing? __

Sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian di atap, hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo semakin merenggang. Memang selalu ada interaksi diantara mereka, tapi hanya sebatas kerja kelompok atau bertanya mengenai pelajaran saja. Mingyu juga semakin dekat dengan Tzuyu dan Sana. Apalagi Wonwoo merasa bahwa Mingyu semakin dekat dengan Tzuyu.

 _'Mungkin mereka menjalin hubungan..'_ batin Wonwoo dalam hati sambil mengaduk-aduk bekal makan siangnya. Biasanya jika ia dibawakan bekal maka Mingyu akan dengan senang hati memakan makanan yang masih ada bau seafoodnya, namun sekarang Wonwoo harus menyisihkan sebagian makanan yang masih bau seafood.

"Gyu, lihat ini.. kyaa aku menang.." ucap Tzuyu sambil menempelkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu. Mingyu hanya tersenyum hangat, ingatkan Wonwoo bahwa itu adalah senyuman yang dulu ditujukan padanya, hanya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Ia menutup kotak bekalnya, membiarkannya dimeja dan berlalu dari sana.

"Hey, Tzuyu-ya, menurutmu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaan kepada seseorang?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba sambil menatap punggung Wonwoo yang keluar dari kelas dengan muka tertekuk itu. Tzuyu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mingyu. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu yang tertuju pada Wonwoo.

"Kau mau mengungkapkannya pada Wonwoo?" tanya Tzuyu. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih tetap melamun melihat kemana arahnya Wonwoo pergi. Tzuyu menghela napasnya. Tzuyu sebenarnya menyukai namja tinggi satu ini. Ia menyukai Mingyu karena sifatnya yang baik dan ramah terhadap semua orang. Namun, Mingyu menganggap semuanya memang sebatas teman, kecuali satu orang.

"Dekati Wonwoo.." ucap Tzuyu berat hati. Yah, dia harus mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya. Setidaknya itulah jalan yang dipilihnya. Toh, banyak orang yang memiliki kepribadian seperti Mingyu, bahkan jauh lebih baik dari Mingyu. Daripada melihatnya tidak fokus dan murung seperti ini, tidak Mingyu sekali namanya.

"Aku sudah dekat dengannya, bahkan aku sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.." jawab Mingyu acuh sambil memandang gamenya yang bertuliskan 'You Lose'. Mingyu menggeram, gamenya seolah mengejek kisahnya dengan Wonwoo sekarang.

"Yak! Kenapa tidak langsung memacarinya kalau begitu!" bentak Tzuyu sambil menjitak kepala Mingyu. Mingyu mengaduh heboh sambil memegangi bagian atas kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Sakit! Aku akan memacarinya sekarang, kau puas?!" bentak Mingyu tidak terima sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Dasar, jitakan Tzuyu sangat menyakitkan, padahal dia perempuan. Tzuyu mendorong Mingyu menjauh darinya, mengibaskan tangannya seolah-olah mengusir Mingyu agar berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Pergilah, jangan kembali jika kau tidak mendapatkan Wonwoo dan kembali tersenyum tidak jelas seperti biasanya. Kau sudah membuatku patah hati, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak membuat Wonwoo patah hati juga." ucap Tzuyu panjang lebar. Mingyu membulatkan matanya meraa terkejut. Secara tidak langsung Tzuyu mengutarakan isi hatinya dan itu sangat ringan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sibuk memikirkan jalan untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kelasnya.

 __What Are You Doing? __

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang makan bersama teman-temannya. Terlihat Wonwoo hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum menanggapi candaan teman-temannya. Mingyu dengan langkah lebar berjalan menghampirinya, namun kurang 10 langkah lagi, Mingyu berhenti. Fokus dengan namja sipit yang bergabung dalam gerombolan mereka. Mingyu tahu, kalau itu adalah Kwon Soonyoung, sahabat kecil Wonwoo, dan itu Kwon Soonyoung yang menyukai Wonwoo sejak kecil.

"Hei, Bro! Kau mengawasi pangeran kecilmu lagi?" ucap suara dibelakang Mingyu. Mingyu tersentak kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya. Ternyata si kuda Seokmin. Mingyu menatap lelaki itu datar, sangat datar sekali.

"Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Mingyu. Seokmin menatap lelaki tinggi itu lekat-lekat sambil memicingkan matanya. sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan ekspresi jengah.

"Yang kulihat adalah ekspresi wajah patah hati milik Kim Mingyu si pangeran sekolah." Ucap Seokmin sok khawatir. Mingyu kembali menghembuskan napas jengah, ia berbalik untuk pergi dari sekitar gerombolan itu. Tanpa sadar bahwa mata tajam Wonwoo sedari tadi melihat kearahnya, menatapnya sendu.

"Ada apa, Won?" tanya Jeonghan. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengaduk ramyeon dengan lesu. Biasanya Mingyu akan dengan senang hati mengadukkan ramyeon untuknya, membelikannya roti untuk sarapan, membelikan minuman.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Wonwoo menoleh dan menemukan Mingyu berjalan dengan langkah lebar kearahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Mingyu dengan ekspresi serius yang entah kenapa Wonwoo anggap itu sebagai keseksian murni dari dalam diri Mingyu. Mingyu sampai didepannya, dan Wonwoo entah kenapa melihatnya penuh kerinduan, padahal seharusnya ia sedang menahan marah sekarang karena Mingyu tidak kunjung mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang. Wonwoo kan lelah menunggu.

"Won.." panggil Mingyu dengan suara berat. Ia melirik Soonyoung yang masih diam duduk diantara mereka berdua sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya. Sesekali tangan putihnya mengambil sepotong kimbap dan memasukannya kedalam mulut untuk kemudian dikunyah.

"Ada apa, Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo, masih mempertahankan suara dinginnya. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, ia menarik tangan Wonwoo, menariknya berdiri disampingnya.

"Dengarkan ceritaku ini degan seksama okay? Aku tadi berdiri disana sambil melihatmu dengan namja sipit ini, tersenyum bersama seolah-olah kejadian kemarin tidak ada artinya dan hanya berimbas padaku saja. Lalu Seokmin menghampiriku dan menyadarkanku agar aku kembali padamu dan disinilah aku, berdiri didepanmu dan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku.. Jadi, Jeon Wonwoo, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Mingyu panjang lebar dan tanpa jeda untuk mengambil napas. Namun, sejurus kemudian ia tersengal-sengal. Keadaan disana adalah, seluruh pengunjung kantin memfokuskan pandangan mereka setelah mendengar pengakuan lantang dari idola sekolah, Seokmin yang mulutnya terbuka lebar, Soonyoung yang mendongak dan menatap Mingyu dengan bibir mengerucut karena sosoknya tadi disebut namja sipit, juga Jeonghan dan Seungkwan yang menyeringai cantik, dan ah jangan lupakan Minghao yang masih setia menyeruput susunya, emmeperhatikan sekitar dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

Wonwoo diam, cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan lantang Mingyu dihadapan umum seperti ini. Jujur, dirinya tidak suka dijadikan pusat perhatian, dan terimakasih kepada Mingyu kini dirinya dijadikan pusat perhatian oleh 50% siswa yang makan dikantin. Termasuk semua kakak kelas dan teman angkatannya ataupun adik kelasnya. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia menggenggam tangan Mingyu dan membawanya menjauh dari area laknat itu, meninggalkan seluruh penduduk kantin yang amsih betah terhadap posisinya dan meninggalkan Jeonghan sekaligus Seungkwan yang bersorak senang.

 __What Are You Doing? __

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdiri di gudang belakang sekolah. Tempat paling sepi yang Wonwoo pilih untuk membicarakan masalah pengakuan Mingyu apdanya dikantin tadi. Bel istirahat berbunyi 20 menit lagi, jadi tidak masalah untuknya berbicara cukup lama kepada Mingyu.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Wonwoo memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Mingyu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Won. Ani, bahkan aku mencintaimu, maaf aku tidak peka diawal. Tapi yakinlah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu.." ucap Mingyu menggebu-gebu. Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menghela napasnya berat.

"Kau benar-benar yakin dengan perasaanmu, Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Wonwoo tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Jadi?" ulang Wonwoo.

"Pernyataanku tadi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Uhm, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menerimanya, Gyu.. jadi, uhm, aku menerimamu.." ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu langsung mengambil langkah lebar dan memeluk Wonwoo erat, sangat erat malah.

"Gyu, jangan berpikir untuk mendekati Tzuyu.." ucap Wonwoo teredam dada Mingyu. Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya niatan mendekati Tzuyu, Won. Kenapa? Karena seluruh perhatianku ada padamu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, sejak kau menanyaiku 'apa yang kau lakukan?' kaulah pertama dan terakhir.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu.."-Wonwoo

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."-Mingyu

-END-

:::Coretan Author:::

Yoshaaa, akhirnya selesai juga ini ff hehehe.. semoga kalian suga dengan alur yang author paksa end. Soalnya sebentar lagi author udah balik dengan rutinitas kuliah dan bakal lebih sering buka ms word untuk ngerjain makalah daripada untuk nulis ff. Jangan nanya manfaat malmingnya author, karena author adalah sleep machine seperti suga, jadi author menggunakan malming berharga untuk... tidur.

Sekian coretan terkahir untuk ff ini, semoga kalian suga dengan endingnya, maaf kurang memuaskan.

Jangan lupa like and review reader-nim #bow

Sekian

Terimakasih dan Terima author sebelah (emoji lope-lope)


End file.
